Please, Take Me Home
by XXlostX4XwordsXX
Summary: When Gio's cuzin moves in, dougie and her have to share a room, but they aren't complaning, they like each other. but they cant admit there feelings, but secrets from both people could keep them from true love.
1. Oh no, it happened again

**May 25, 2005**

Dougie

"when Nikki gets here dan, JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!" gio, toms girlfriend of who knows how long, tells ,more like yells, danny

"But why?" he says back. thats all he really has been saying.

"Cuz, before she moved, allllll you did was hit on her." point 2 goes to Giovanna! to Danny's 0!

"so?" thats the other thing he has been saying.

"i am gunna say this slowly, SHE-DOES-NOT-LIKE-YOU-IN-THAT-WAY!!!"

"But Why???" I should probably fill you in on some things. Nikki, is Gio's cousin, who apparently is more like her best friend then family. Nikki is a pro-dancer, and has been for about 3 years. 5 months ago she left to go on this huge tour with Britney spears (creppy i know but hey it pays big.) With the like Onyx hotel tour or somethign like that. a/n- i know that was in 2004 but hello fanfiction on with the story. And she just finished so she is coming here. to my/tom/gio(she basically lives here) flat. which we are all waiting in, cuz she is one of our best friends. tom is on the couch in front of the tv laughing to himself, harry is ignoring us all, danny and gio are standing while they argue, and i am sitting in the recliner, i think thats what they are called.-- where she's gunna sleep i dont know but. Back to the argument!

"I dont know am i her-"

"then how do you knoe she doesn't like me in that way?!!" danny 1 gio 2.

"It's not gunna happen either way Jones, shes 17 your 19."

"so?"

"Your impossible!!"

"but why?"

all of us except gio and danny start laughing. tom gets a smack from her and i was about to but the door burst open causing harry to scream like a little girl.

"God Judd, could you be anymore of a chick!" Nikki says, as she drops her bags, slams the door, and jumps gio in a hug.

"NIKKI!!!!!" Gio yells ina high pitched tone. Do girls have to be soo loud.!!!????

"i am not a chick!!!!" harry defends himself as they hug.

"Are too!!!!!!!" she retorts and jumps on my legs and hugs me

"Douglas, my good fellow, how are you?" "why nicole, me little friend, in pain. Simply because butt is crushing me!" i say in the best old British voice i can muster up. muster up i like that.!!! she jumps off me and hugs danny.

"DannerBocker!!!"

"NikkerBocker!!! cutie, how you been?!

"See, told you she thought i was cute!!!!!" Danny tells gio in a very snarky tone.

"its cuz she pity's you." she says not taking her eyes off her book.

"HEYY!!!!, i only pitty harry and his girlish scream!!!!"

"I DONT HAVE A GIRLISH SCREAM!!!" harry retorts back and tackles nikki. that had to hurt.

"yes you do."

"no i dont"

"yes"

"thats getting annoying." tom finally talks.

"yes it is. now get off of me Harold." he gets off of her and sits back on the floor in front of the tv.

"you know what i just realized." tom says randomly

"what!!!? that your a guy and shouldn't bleach your hair!!!" nikki says really cheerfully. damn sugar high i bet shes on. that or jet lag. but it was effing funny

"haha- No! where are you going to sleep?" see i am not the only one that thinks of shyt like that!!

"she could sleep with me!" danny trys but gio is gunna shoot him down.

"Not a cHance, you'll like try and rape her." see told you gio 3 danny 1. GO GIO!!!!!

"its not rape if i agree." damn gio 3, danny 2 he gets a point only cuz nikki agreed.

"No way in hell. I love you to much nikki to let you stay with danny and harry, 4 all i know you could wake up balled." damn!!! BURN!!! Gio gets two 4 that one! Gio 4, Danny 2. i am having way to much fun keeping score.

we spend the next like 7 hours talking, having a food fight in mcdonalds, and playing video games, which Nikki kicked all of our asses. it was bloody brilliant to watch danny get creamed. it is now 2 am and us dudes have to be at the studio and 2. that leaves very little time to sleep, oh and that was resolved to Nikki is gunna bunk with me. if we ever agree o who is gunna sleep in the bed.

"you are sleeping on your bed!!" Nikki has been telling me that for the last like 5 minutes.

"you take it."

"No" damn i am trying to be a man about it and she won't let me!!!

"your too bloody proud." i state like its the most obvious thing in the world, which at the minute it is.

"well yes, but thats not the point- we are grown ups in theory, i think we can manage to share the same bed."

"uhg!!! fine scoot over." she scoots over to the right and i climb in.

"i missed you Douglas."

"i missed you too."

"hows life? girlfriend?."

"good and no. you?"

" do i have a girlfriend no!" i laugh i forgot her sense of humor.

"no you twit, boyfriend?"

"not really." whats not really? thats not an answer.

"night nik."

"night doug."

* * *

Oh no,  
it happened again  
she's cool,  
she's hot,  
she's my friend 


	2. be my escape

**May 26, 2007**

Nikki

i woke up to a warm heaviness around my middle.still not opening my eyes, i realized it was Dougie. The butterfly's in my stomach wont go away. I cant like him. Not anymore, not again. I'm only here for the summer. Summer love?- no Gio would kill me. Hmmm what to do?- Ignore it...for now. He starts pulling me closer, and i can feel his breath on my neck. After what feels like forever, he jerks awake.

"EVIL SQUIRREL!!!!!" he yells," whoa, creepy dream sorry."

"care to elaborate?" what i wanna know about the creepy squirrel!

"I keep having this creepy dream about a rabid squirrel thats chasing me." he states like its the most obvious thing ever.

"Nice, have fun with that."

"What time is it?" he says as he yawns. aww he looks coo cute. STOP IT NICOLE!

"12:34" as i look at my phone. and drop it back on the floor. this room is gunna be more of a mess thanks to me. not like it wasn't already but..

"i guess we should get up." he shoves his face farther into the pillow.

"mehh, 10 more minutes." i pull the blanket closer.

"good idea." he does the same.

we both were back asleep, UNTIL SOMEONE!!!! coughTOMcough banged the door(haha banged the door!!) and a muffled GET UP could be heard. we ignore it, until the 5th time he does it.

"DAMN YOU THOMAS!!!' i yell as i swing open the door.

"hi!" he waves and smiles. damn that dimple.

"eh." "wanna get doug up we have to be at the studio in a little bit." "uhg. DOUGLAS GET UR ASS UP!!!!!" i yell and jump up and down on the bed.

"i hate you." he gets up.

"thank you."

we both change. i slightly quicker and i came out of the bathroom right befor he put his shirt on. let me just say, WHOA BABY!!!!. he looked sexy, even with the toy story boxers showing.

"WHOA- a damn- sorry!!!" i cover quickly befor he noticed i was about to drool.

"Eh, no big deal. befor Gio moved in, we walked around naked." he puts his shirt on- damn.

"Way to much info- hold up, when did gio move in?" "she didn't officaly move in but she sleeps here like every night, so- shall we?" he holds his arm out to me and we skip down the hall and stares singing 'we're off the see the wizard..." we are such weirdos but oh well. as we skip into the kitchen gio hold out coffee for me.

"i love you!!!!!" i tell her ina loud voice as i drink it and sit.

"i know you, now i want to go out with you.!!" whoa gio!! we are cousins!!!-

"But YOUR COUSINS!!!!" dougie boy yells as he sits down next to me and gio.

everything is the same since i left, tom still cooks, gio still drinks coffee, the house still looks the same, its all the same.

"Not like that!!!" Gio yells back at him.

"Well thats what it sounded like." he says in a huff.

"HELLO LOVELY!!!" Danny sings as he bangs open the door in a grand entrance.

"I knew you thought i was lovely" tom sings back as he hands me French toast. Fabulous!!

"Yes you are but that was not stated at you." danny retorts back i a normal voice. "it was to nikerboker."

"I knew that already" he sits on my legs as i speak to him.

"tom, whats on the agenda today?" harry asks walking in the door closing it behind him considering Daniel left it open.

"studio" he tells us without looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Well we are shopping." gio grabs my hand, knocking danny off me, while he eats my pancakes, asshole.

"my pancakes!!!" i yell grabbing the plate back. The door bursts open again. WHAT IS THIS!!!

"where is she!!!!????" and all to familiar voice asks.

"GREGY!!!!!!!!" i give danny back my plate and jump greg in a hug. greg is my almost to gay to function best friend.

"i missed you sooooooo much!!!" i tell him while he hug.

"same here but now we shop!" he gets giop and us 3 go yellign our goodbyes. this is gunna be fun.

**May 26, 2007**

_3:02 pm_

Nikki

at the mall we met up with shaun, who is greg's really hot boyfriend of 3 years. boty of them are 20, and greg used to be my dance partner, but he didn't want to do the onyx tour so...

"so Nikki my little friend that i love, what is up with you and Dougie?" Greg asks me out of the blue.

"Nothing, why?" "well it seemed like something was going on?" gio says, okay lets gang up on me.

"no nothing is going on."i hate when they do this.

they kept bugging me for the next 2hours about this, liek they would stop but then go again. it was hell but fun to hear some of the reasons they had like we would have hot babies(Shaun, and that we would be sooo cute together(greg), and my favorite i really dont care about your life life, except when it involves danny(gio). it was a fun day.

at dinner we got a pizza and i told them all about my trip. And then ice cream was when i got told about everything i missed, like them filling just my luck. Back in he car at 8 pm they bugged me about Doug again. GOD DAMN!!!

"HELP!!!!!!" i yell as i run in the door.

"what, why???" Doug runs down the stairs.

"they are bugging me!!" i am whiny much.

"then lets go." he takes my hand and we run out the house. now this is gunna be fun.

* * *

I gotta get outta here  
Im stuck inside this rut  
that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And Im begging You,  
Im begging You,  
Im begging  
You to be my escape. 


	3. feeling this

**May 26, 2006**

**8:23 PM**

Nikki

he grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. Now this is gunna be fun.

"so where are we going?" i question once we got to the end of the street.

"I don't know." doug says " but i was thinking food." much better idea then i dont know.

"Works For me!" i say then jump on his back.

"Can i help you?" he asks while looking back at me.

"Yes you can, keep walking." i demand. haha!!!!

"fine." he huffs and starts walking again.

we decided on pizza and ice cream. and started walking again, well after that we wanted fries so we went back to the pizza place. The whole time we talked about random things until one stupid question!

"Last night i asked you about a boyfriend... and you said maybe-" he starts

"i think i said not really but go on..." i finish avoiding his gaze.

"what does that mean?" he questions, i really didn't want to look at him but i do anyway, and he is stuffing his face with fries. Nice

"well... there was this guy chuck, he was my partner on tour, but i dont know... its complicated." i say simply even thought it was anything but.

"So Miss Marino- you do flings now?" he raises an eyebrow at me. Punk...

"well...i dont know!" i say frustrated.

"dont well me" he smirks. "last i knew you wore a purity ring."

"oh i do- and not that kind of fling! it was more i guy i am sure i could trust... and made out with." i state then look away.

"ah..." he says nodding.

after we finish our fries we leave and start to talk about random things again. by the time we got back i was almost 12 and i was exhausted. After I changed, in his bathroom, i jumped onto the bed and sunggled up onto his pillow. It smells just like him. When Doug comes in his turns on Blink, and jumps over me, to his side. i turn so that we are facing eachother.

"Thanks for tonight Doug." i say quietly "i had alot of fun..."

"Good" he tells me but he looks lost in another world.

"you alright." i ask but he doesn't respond. he is just looking deep into my eyes. DON'T KISS HIM!!!!! i snap in his eye range.

"HUH!- oh uh yeah!, spaced out..." he whispers. " i do have to say to am real glad your back." he trails off.

"why?" i ask my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

"cuz i am not the youngest anymore." he laughs, at his own comment i might add. "night Nik" i kinda hear but am basically asleep Tom DeLonge's voice flooding my ears.

* * *

Fate fell short this time

Your smile fades in the summer

Place your hand in mine

Ill leave when I wanna


End file.
